


*Ding*

by LycanCoffee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Injury, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanCoffee/pseuds/LycanCoffee
Summary: [Magical Girl Himiko: come pick up ur boyfriend before he bleeds everywhereDetective Conan: What?Magical Girl Himiko: oumaDetective Conan: HIMIKOMagical Girl Himiko: his arm is definitely broken 2 shitDetective Conan: He isn't! My boyfriend!]-Himiko comes to Kokichi's rescue, and by 'comes to Kokichi's rescue' I mean she makes Shuichi handle it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	*Ding*

**Author's Note:**

> I am not immune to saiouma

*Ding!*

"Hi~" Himiko drawls from her place at the back of the store, not looking up from her magazine. 

It's a crowded place, filled with everything magic. Card decks, trick hats, even a cage filled with doves- there is nothing you could possibly want that you can't find there. Most people spend a while looking around before they come to the counter, which Himiko certainly doesn't mind. 

This customer, however, marches right up. She ignores them easily- if they want her attention they'll have to try harder. There's a pause, and then-

"Hey, Himiko! What're you doing in a place like this, huh?" 

No.  _ No. _

Himiko closes the magazine so hard the pages  _ smack  _ together. 

"How did you find me?" She asks. Only Tenko and Angie should know where she works. It's more out of preference than necessity- she really doesn't want to deal with her eclectic parade of classmates coming in here on top of paying customers. 

Kokichi Ouma giggles. There's a gleeful smile plastered on his face as though he is genuinely delighted to have interrupted her at her job. It would be convincing if he wasn't clutching his arm, and there wasn't a thin sheen of sweat on his face. 

"It's  _ so _ good to see you, Himiko-chan~" he sings.

She glances at the clock. Her master won't be around to relieve her of her duty for a few hours. She lies her head face down on the desk and sighs loudly. 

Kokichi shuffles back and forth on his feet.

"So, Himiko-"

"Sigh…"

"I was just-"

"SIGH…"

He shuts up. Himiko is given another blissful minute to pretend he isn't there. 

It can't last, and finally, she lifts her head. 

"You want me to call an ambulance, or something…?" She says, glancing at his arm. 

His smile somehow widens. "Nishishi, it's cute that you think I can just go to a hospital-!" His smile darkens, eyes gleaming under his bangs. "I'm a criminal, Himiko-chan! Remember?"

"Yeah yeah, you're a criminal mastermind, or whatever." She tilts her head lazily. "If you're really that powerful, couldn't you just bribe the staff? Or sweep it under the rug?"

"That was a lie!" He laughs. "Really, I'm part alien, and if I go to the hospital, I'll be taken to a secret base to be experimented on by evil government scientists!"

Himiko frowns, and rests her chin in her hand. Looking closer at his arm, it's in bad shape. Pale bruises are blooming all over, and it's bending wrong in a way that must hurt. 

"That looks like it hurts, though," she mutters. His smile edges on a grimace. "No hospital?" She asks, meeting his eyes. He shakes his head.

She hums, and tilts her head this way and that, like she's figuring out a puzzle.  _ Oh, _ she thinks.  _ I got it. _

She picks up her phone and begins to text. 

[Magical Girl Himiko: come pick up ur boyfriend before he bleeds everywhere

Detective Conan: What?

Magical Girl Himiko: ouma

Detective Conan: HIMIKO

Magical Girl Himiko: his arm is definitely broken 2 shit

Detective Conan: He isn't! My boyfriend!

Magical Girl Himiko: i dont care who he is hes annoying as hell and i dont want him here draining my mp

Detective Conan: Where are you?

Detective Conan: I'll come get him.

Magical Girl Himiko: thank fuck

Magical Girl Himiko: hes at my job

Detective Conan: You have a job?

Magical Girl Himiko: dont u dare tell anyone or ill turn u into an ant

Detective Conan: Got it.

Magical Girl Himiko: sending th adress:]

"Shuichi's on his way," she says, setting her phone back down. 

Something like panic flashes in his eyes, but he nods in resignation.

It's the most vulnerability she's ever seen from him, and she watches him in interest before remembering she actually doesn't care. She gets up from her chair.

"You can sit on the ground, or whatever. Make sure nobody robs anything," she adds as an afterthought. 

"Kay~" he cheers, though he slides to the ground with an expression that can only be called complete and utter exhaustion. 

She nods approvingly and goes to the backroom, where a kitchenette awaits her. She pulls two sodas from the back of the fridge. Even though the building is air-conditioned, it's a hot day, and he's probably thirsty. She fiddles with the thermostat for a minute, then heads out to the store-front.

Kokichi is leaning against the counter with his head thrown back and his eyes shut. He's breathing deeply through his open mouth. 

Himiko crouches in front of him and pushes the cold bottle into his face. He startles.

"Don't go into the light," she says flatly. "Your boyfriend will literally kill me if you die in here."

"...not my boyfriend," he mutters as he unscrews the cap. It hisses pleasantly. He sips it, pulls a face, and sips again.

"So you say." Himiko is set up behind the counter again, resting her crossed arms on its surface. She takes a long sip from her soda. "What's wrong with your soda?"

"It's  _ orange  _ flavored," he says, emphasizing the  _ orange  _ like it wronged him somehow. 

"'s good for your mana," she says, looking away.

Kokichi grunts, unconvinced.

Twenty minutes pass with the pair sitting idly, listening only to the ticking of the clock on the wall and flutter of pages as Himiko reads. When she finishes her magazine, she stands up and stretches like a cat. With little else to do, she stares at the door. 

She's just thinking about casting a spell so he arrives faster when the door bursts open and Shuichi tumbles in. He blinks against the shaded interior (the windows are curtained, for _ambience_ ), looking around owlishly. Himiko blinks too; his entrance let in a brief flash of the sunny day outside.

"Hi~" she drawls. Shuichi spots them and runs over.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, this store isn't easy to find," he explains, fidgeting with his hands.

"'s fine," she says, but he's already crouching next to Kokichi. 

"Are you alright?" He asks. "Can you stand?" His eyes are sharp and clear. All traces of anxiety are suddenly gone, only left with singular determination. 

"Oh, uh, yeah," Kokichi says. Himiko rolls her eyes. He looks at him like he hung the stars.

Shuichi pulls him to his feet and looks him over, checking all his limbs for sign of injury. Kokichi's face goes blank as he gently turns his wounded arm over with his hands.

"You said he was bleeding?" Shuichi asks. 

Himiko blinks at the sudden attention. "Ah, maybe." She turns to Kokichi. "Are you bleeding?"

"I might be scratched somewhere."

Shuichi nods, and gives him another look-over. 

Now fully briefed, Shuichi steps back and sighs. 

"You can't just- what did you even fucking  _ do _ ?" He whines, rubbing his eyes. 

Kokichi smiles in a way that shows all his teeth. "I jumped off a building!" He says. 

"Of course. Of course you did!" He groans. "Do you have a chair?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. There are some extra folding chairs in the backroom."

Shuichi brightens, like it's the first win he's had today. "Where is that?"

She looks between the two boys, back and forth like she's watching a game of ping pong, then sighs. "I'll get it. Stay here."

"Thank you," he says, smiling gratefully.

In the backroom, she can just hear them murmuring through the door. She locates a chair. She grunts as she lifts it, unable to get it all the way off the ground.  _ This would be so much easier if Tenko were here _ , she thinks bitterly.

As she exits the room, Shuichi is frowning at Kokichi. Kokichi laughs awkwardly. They don't look at her even as the chair squeaks against the floor.

"Here," she says, dumping it haphazardly on the ground. It clangs and wobbles into place. They look at her with a start, as though they both forgot she was here. 

Kokichi recovers quickly. "Wow, did you need my help, Himiko?" He asks, grinning. His busted arm is turned toward her on purpose.

"Be thankful I don't curse you  _ right now _ ," she mutters darkly. She kicks the chair in his direction. "And I'll need this back, so don't run off with it."

"Aw, but it's so high quality!" Kokichi says, plopping down in it. "You can't get a crappy chair like this anywhere. This is one of a kind!"

"Sit  _ still, _ " Shuichi says sternly, sitting down in front of him, and Kokichi looks stunned enough to listen.

Himiko resists the urge to groan at their theatrics, and returns to her spot. Not even God himself could pry her from her chair now that she's used so much Mana clambering around. She scrolls through some internet feed on her phone listlessly, only half paying attention to the two others in the room.

"I'll make you a temporary splint here and then we'll figure it out from there, okay?" He says, taking a first-aid kit from his messenger bag. Kokichi nods.

He's almost completely silent the whole time Shuichi fusses over him, only hissing in pain once or twice while he moves his bad arm into place, or making quiet sounds of agreement to whatever Shuichi is saying. 

After a good while, Shuichi's done just about everything he needs to and seems to be fussing over details. He sighs, and lets whatever he was fidgeting with fall into place. Then, he sits back on his heels and stares at him, as if searching for anything else he can do.

Suddenly, Shuichi wraps his arms around him and hugs him tightly, careful to avoid irritating his injury. Kokichi visibly struggles to keep his expression blank. His eyes are wide in surprise and his face is tinted pink. Slowly, he uses his good arm to hug him back. 

They stay like that for a long time.

Shuichi stands bolt upright and clears his throat. "Cool. Great," he says, turning his red face away. He can't see it, but for a second, Kokichi looks painfully sad, like he misses him even though he's still right there. It's easy to miss, with how quickly his composure returns. 

"Aw, were you worried about me?" He asks teasingly as Shuichi offers his arm to pull him up. Shuichi only sighs in response.

"Thanks for texting me, Himiko," he says, turning his attention to her instead. 

"Sure," she says, waving him away. 

Shuichi looks pointedly at Kokichi, who studies his nails. He nudges his good arm, and Kokichi shoots him a glare.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for letting me almost die in here!" He says, faux-cheerfully. 

"You didn't almost die," she says. "And take your drink." She holds it out to him.

He takes it reluctantly, holding it away from his body in disgust.

"You like soda," Shuichi reminds him as they walk back to the front.

"It's  _ orange,"  _ he hisses. Shuichi rolls his eyes, but he's smiling all the same.

_ Gross,  _ Himiko thinks.

"C'mon, let's go," he says, opening the door for him.

"Road trip!" He cheers, bouncing through it.

"No," Shuichi says, looking at him in fond exasperation. 

The door shuts with a chime.

_ Finally. _

-

[Magical Girl Himiko: r u sure he isnt ur boyfriend

Detective Conan: STOP]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't moved in a while here's a reminder to get off your phone!! get some water, take your meds, go to sleep if it's late, etc. Make sure to stretch and take care of yourself consistently
> 
> Tell me if there's any errors in the comments


End file.
